BLEACH: The Pain of the Aftermath
by Kyassaru
Summary: what if Rukia 'died' in the winter war? what if Aizen became a hollow? both of these questions answered in one absolute fanfiction. slight ichiruki


**BLEACH: The Pain of the Aftermath**

**Prologue**

Ichigo burst through the Dangai to soul society with Rukia in tow, breaking the sound barrier as he felt Aizen near his friends in the real Karakura Town. He only hoped that he wasn't too late…

"We have to hurry" Rukia urged, as they burst through the air in a rapid dance of shunpo, "I know", Ichigo as they raced to save their family and friends, "we have to save Kaien".

"Idiot! I know that! Besides, we have to save everyone else as well", Rukia snapped.

The Kaien they were referring to was their newborn son, who Rukia gave birth to (with Ichigo's help) in March before the war began. When the war began, they were forced to leave him in Tessai's care for his own safety.

And it was at that point when they finally reached Aizen, the man that brought the war to the shinigami, the man Ichigo was determined to destroy when Aizen said calmly, "so you finally got here, and I was just about to go and kill that son you both love dearly…"And it was a that this moment of weakness for the parents, that Aizen struck. Ichigo was left, shell-shocked, as the one he loved, Rukia Kuchiki, was struck down by a mortal wound delivered straight to the heart. "RUKIAAAAAA" Ichigo screamed, "RUKIA…please, no…please, don't go please…RUKIA!" Ichigo's voice pleaded, his voice hoarse from screaming. Aizen just watched, a grin overtaking every part of his face; as he watched the only one standing in the way of his path to the Royal Sanctum slowly, emotionally, shatter to pieces.

"I...chi...go" Rukia croaked, barely breathing as her heart started to give out. "I…love…you" and with those heart-wrenching last words she died in his arms, her now cold body warmed by his huddled, shaking form. "I love you too Rukia" At that moment, Ichigo glared at his fiance's killer and his face transformed from mourning and sadness to a vengeful look of rage and revenge.

"AAAAAAIIIIZENNNNNNN!" Ichigo bellowed in a voice retching of grief and anger.

Aizen stopped laughing and stood up slowly turning to look his adversary in the eyes. And for the first time in his extremely long life, Sosuke Aizen was afraid. For in that broken man's eyes he saw a look so empty, so dark, so void of _life_ that he visibly cringed.

Then, slowly, Ichigo stood, carefully placing his one love on the ground behind him, Ichigo whispered "I will protect you, Rukia" before turning around, his spirit energy bursting of in waves as he ground out the one word Aizen never expected to hear from him: "…Resurrección …" and with that one, terrifying, word, Ichigo's spirit energy exploded around him in a whirlwind of black and red.

As the remaining spirit energy dissipated around him, Ichigo was finally able to be seen, and what Aizen saw scared him beyond belief. "You truly are a demon… Ichigo Kurosaki" he spat out as he saw the form Ichigo had obtained. He was fully hollowfied, and he looked like a demon. Then Ichigo ground out two words as he bellowed:

"**BAN…KAI!"**

"**Tensa Zangetsu"**

Aizen's jaw dropped. He never thought that such a transformation would be possible. After all, Ichigo was only a human, a substitute shinigami, thrown into this war because the obliteration of Karakura Town was Aizen's objective from the beginning. But what was most shocking was the sound of that human's, that _hybrid's _voice. It sounded as though his voice had merged between his usual voice and something that was deep, and guttural. And when the spirit energy had dissipated once again, what he saw would horrify him for the rest of his albeit now short (that much Aizen was sure of) life. Because in that moment, as soon as he saw that form, the once impossible merging of two entirely different beings, that being shinigami and hollow, that he knew this transcendent being would be the death of him.

"Aizen, I would annihilate you…" and with that Aizen suddenly found himself in two halves, slowly dying from this impossible feat of speed and power. "But she wouldn't want me to" and with that, Ichigo dissipated the Bankai and Resurrección and walked away, a bloody sword trailing him.

He arrived by Rukia's just as Tessai flash stepped to me and handed me Kaien. Then he saw Rukia. This was when he started tearing up. His eyes gushed waterfalls as the remaining shinigami arrived to see what happened to Aizen. They were shocked to see their enemy bifurcated along with the Hogyoku, and then they saw Rukia; her lifeless eyes and ghost white complexion… and the line still gushing red were Aizen had killed her. Now they understood why Aizen was bifurcated only they couldn't tell how.

"Don't ask" was all Ichigo said, once he saw them staring back at him. Once they asked about Kaien he said simply he is mine, and Rukia's. His name is Kaien Kurosaki and now, because of your damn war, he has to grow up without a mother" he ground out the last part, before to see Rukia, the love of his life, disintegrate into white particles. "I will always love you… Rukia"

And with those words, the Kurosakis returned to the world of living both mourning for Rukia, fiance and mother.

**(A/N: this is my first fan fiction so please review)**


End file.
